


The Hangover

by Kay_kat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and cuddles, Hangover, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Sick Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sickfic, i was hungover when i wrote this, kind of, possibly still slightly drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_kat/pseuds/Kay_kat
Summary: Lucifer learns a hard lesson about being mortal





	The Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> I was very hungover (and possibly still a bit drunk) when I wrote this. Basically just fluffy ramblings.  
> In which Chloe’s effect on Lucifer making him mortal also means that he can get drunk around her.

Lucifer wakes to darkness and a pounding headache. He squeezes his eyes shut attempting to will away the throb in his temples. He shuffles, pulling the black bed sheets closer to him, and groans. Why does he ache all over? He doesn’t remember engaging in anything with Chloe that would have led to such pains. In fact, he doesn’t remember much from last night. Wide gaps of missing time litter his memories. He recalls inviting everyone to Lux for drinks and everyone including his Chloe. After that, things become somewhat less clear.

Sluggishly, he peeks his head up from under the covers, squinting against the harsh light that streams in through the curtains, assaulting his vision and sending stabbing pains through his head.

“Morning, Sleepyhead,” Chloe’s soft voice comes as a hand gently strokes through his messy hair.

He grumbles and pulls the covers over his eyes in a half-hearted attempt to prevent Chloe from seeing him in, what feels like, a frightful state. “Mornin’,” he mumbles, his voice cracked and broken thanks to his sore throat. “Wha’ happened?”

She giggles. A truly divine sound that has him peeking above the covers once again. She looks radiant with her golden hair ruffled up and shining in the light. Her beautiful blue eyes stare down at him, sparkling as she bats her eyelashes, smiling softly. His heart skips a beat at the sight of her. She turns around, reaching for a glass on the nightstand and hands it to him. “Here, take these,” she says, handing him two pills.

He props himself up, swallows the pills and takes a long drink of the water. Water is usually not his thing but, he’s so damn thirsty he’ll take what he can get. She takes the glass from him again and places it back on the nightstand.

“You don’t remember last night?”

He shakes his head, flopping back down onto the bed, burying his face half in the pillow.

“I don’t suppose you would…” then she adds with a teasing smirk, “you’re funny drunk.”

He perks up slightly at that, pulling his face out of the pillow to look at her properly. “Drunk?! I can’t get drunk!” He whines, affronted by her accusation. He’s tried many a time before. Pesky celestial metabolism always gets in the way.

She laughs heartily, throwing her head back before pressing her lips into a sweet smile, “apparently you can.” She gently slaps his arm, “you certainly danced like you were.”

“Oh no,” he moans, flopping into the pillow once more. Maybe it’ll just gobble him up whole and then he won’t have to worry about picking up the tatters of his reputation. Getting drunk and making a fool of himself like some… _common human_. It’s unthinkable.

“Have you ever been drunk before?”

He shakes his head into the pillow again. “Celestial metabolism,” he explains and though his words are largely muffled, she hums with understanding.

“So… this is because of the… _effect_ I have on you?” She asks hesitantly, her voice betraying the guilt she feels at being the cause of his pain.

“S’pose so.”

“How do you feel?” She asks, her fingers delicately stroking the small hairs at the nape of his neck.

Then, with a great deal of effort, he manages to roll over and looks at her, furrowing his brows. “ _Awful._ ” He rubs his forehead. “Do you humans always feel like this afterwards?”

She smiles knowingly, “yes, Lucifer. _Us humans_ always get a hangover after getting drunk.”

He frowns. “Then why do you do it?”

She looks thoughtful for a moment, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth in that way he finds so endearing. “That’s a good question. Not one that I think I can answer.”

Humming, he rolls onto his back, kicking himself free of the covers. The cool air feels like bliss on his overheated skin. Is it hot in here or is it just him?

He rubs his temples again, a pained moan escaping his lips.

Chloe shuffles to sit up in the bed next to him. He watches her in the periphery of his vision. The white shirt of his that she’d appropriated as a makeshift night gown looks far better on her than it ever did on him, he muses.

“I should go,” she says, moving to untangle herself from the sheets.

His hand shoots out, grabbing a hold of her wrist before she can move out of his reach. “No,” she looks at him, stunned by the sudden movement, her aqua eyes wide. Giving her a pleading look he says, “please... stay.”

“But If I go, you’ll feel better? Isn’t that how it works? I don’t want you to suffer because of me, Lucifer.”

He swallows trying to dislodge the lump that has formed in his throat. “But I’ll suffer more without you.”

Her face softens and her eyes glisten with unshed tears. Leaning forward she places a kiss on his clammy forehead, almost reverentially. Looking up at her, he wonders what he did to deserve such a caring woman.

Pulling himself up he gently presses his lips against hers only to be abruptly pushed away by her with a grimace. The move shakes him. Had he done something wrong? Why is she suddenly pushing him away?

“You taste like a distillery,” she says, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, a disgusted look on her face.

He chuckles as she moves closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling them both back down onto the bed. “Just… hold me, please,” she whispers.

“For you, Chloe, anything.”

 

They stay like that for a while, content just to be close to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on Twitter if you fancy having a chat about Lucifer, Deckerstar or anything really [@kaykat666](https://twitter.com/kaykat666). Thanks for reading!


End file.
